Ant-Man (film)
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * ** Villains: * ** * ** Other Characters: * ** ** * * * Baskin-Robbins ** Dale * ** ** * * Frank * * ** ** * * Locations: * * ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** Futures Vault **** **** *** ** *** * Items: * * ** * * * * * Pym Particle Implosion Bomb Vehicles: * | Plot = Scott Lang, a master thief armed with the ability shrink in size but increase in strength, must embrace his inner-hero and with his mentor Dr. Hank Pym plan and pull off a heist to protect the secret of his Ant-Man suit from a new generation of threats. | Cast = * Paul Rudd as Ant-Man / Scott Lang, a thief hired by Hank Pym to break into Pym Technology and stop Darren Cross. * Michael Douglas as Ant-Man / Dr. Hank Pym, the founder of Pym Technology, inventor of the Ant-Man suit, discoverer of the Pym Particles, and the original Ant-Man. Dr. Pym distrusts super heroes due to something that happened to his late wife, Janet van Dyne, in the 1980s. * Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne, the daughter of Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne. Animosity between exists between her and her father over the Ant-Man suit being passed on to Scott Lang rather than her. * Corey Stoll as Yellowjacket / Darren Cross, the current CEO of Pym Technologies, rebranded as "Cross Technologies." * Bobby Cannavale as Officer Jim Paxton, Maggie's fiancé * Michael Peña as Luis, a member of Scott Lang's crew. * Judy Greer as Maggie, Scott Lang's estranged ex-wife * David Dastmalchian as Kurt, a member of Scott Lang's crew. * Wood Harris as Officer Gale * Tip "T.I." Harris as Dave, a member of Scott Lang's crew. * John Slattery as Howard Stark * Hayley Atwell as Agent Peggy Carter * Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang * Martin Donovan as Mitchell Carson, a figure from Hank Pym's past with connections to S.H.I.E.L.D. and Darren Cross. * Gregg Turkington as Dale, the a manager of a Baskin-Robbins. * Anthony Mackie as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Chris Evans as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Sebastian Stan as The Winter Soldier / Bucky Barnes * Hayley Lovitt as Wasp / Janet van Dyne Stan Lee makes a cameo appearance as a bartender. Original Saturday Night Live cast member Garrett Morris makes a cameo as a cab driver. Patrick Wilson, Matt Gerald, and Kevin Weisman were cast in undisclosed roles before departing the project in July 2014. Jordi Mollà shot a scene as Castillo, a Panamanian general Hank steals a microfilm from in the 1980's, but the scene was ultimately cut from the movie. | Notes = * Edgar Wright was the original director the film, but he exited the project in late May 2014 "due to differences in Studios' and his vision of the film." Directors Marvel considered to replace Wright included Adam McKay, Rawson Marshall Thurber, and Ruben Fleischer. Peyton Reed officially boarded the project as its new director two weeks after Wright left, while McKay joined the project as a writer. * The film wrapped principal photography on December 6, 2014. Gallery Ant-Man (film) poster 006.jpg Ant-Man (film) poster 007.jpg Ant-Man (film) poster 015.jpg Darren Cross (Earth-199999) from Marvel's Ant-Man 001.jpg Ant-Man (film) poster 016.jpg Ant-Man (film) poster 017.png Ant-Man (film) banner 001.jpg Videos Trailer Ant-Man_-_Official_Debut_Trailer Ant-Man Debut Trailer - Fannotation Meet Darren Cross of Cross Technologies from Marvel's Ant-Man|Meet Darren Cross General Comics History 101 Who Is Ant-Man?|Comics History 101: Who Is Ant-Man? New Ant-Man Footage Reactions - Comic Con 2014 Marvel Studios - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction Interviews Ant_Man_-_SDCC_2014_Evangeline_Lilly_Interview Ant_Man_-_SDCC_2014_Michael_Douglas_and_Paul_Rudd_Interview Ant_Man_-_SDCC_2014_Peyton_Reed_Interview Ant-Man Corey Stoll on Becoming Yellow Jacket Edgar Wright Discusses Ant-man|Edgar Wright Discusses Ant-Man | Trivia = *The film was originally scheduled for a November 6, 2015 release, was later moved up to July 31, 2015, and then to July 17 of the same year. *Daren Cross refers to Ant-man as "Tales to Astonish," a reference to the comic book series that introduced Hank Pym. *Original Saturday Night Live cast member Garrett Morris makes a cameo in the film as a cab driver. Morris portrayed Ant-Man in the classic SNL sketch "Superhero Party." | Links = Marvel films }} Category:Marvel Studios